Zoey's 'Research'
by MissBethany
Summary: Based On The Book 'Chosen' : It's about Erik trying to find out what Zoey's doing behind his back. Zoey is oblivious to what may happen.
1. Chapter 1

This piece was written whilst I was reading 'Chosen' by P.C Cast + Kristin Cast.

Erik Night's POV:

"Z" I shouted and started to jog, "I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?"

I smiled and caressed her delicate cheek while she answered in a slight mumble, "Just _stuff_…"

Sighing I let go of her cheek, "Z, it's always _stuff_ what you will not tell me. And this _stuff _is eating away at our relationship. We barely have time together no more."

Her face drained of all happiness, I hated to upset her she was the most beautiful thing in the world to me but sooner or later I'd have to tell her the truth.

"Erik… I'm... Sorry" She whispered, "But I have to research for the Dark Daughters rituals."

"Well… I'll help you." I Smiled.

"No!" She shouted.

"What" The shock took over my body like she'd just slapped me in the face.

"I'm sorry Erik I just have to do it on my own, I don't like getting distracted." She blushed and looked down, but this wasn't normal for her… What was she up to?

Zoey's POV:

As I rushed from the corridor to the girl's dorm rooms I felt really guilty I admit, but the biggest emotion that I felt over my body was worry.

_Has he guessed?_

_Does he know?_

_Was I so obvious?_

I really couldn't break up with him and shatter his heart into pieces, no way, and plus he is part of me too. It's like I have my heart in halves. Half to Erik, half to Heath, but I think I may need to cut my heart into thirds as I think there may be another boyfriend coming into my life… Loren.

Yes it may have only been a touch but I mean nobody saw what was in his eyes, I mean he looked as if he would carry on if he could. A Professor and Fledgling is forbidden, it's all to do with blood lust and Imprint….

_But does it matter? He was flirting… And you flirted back._

Well that was so true… I did flirt back.

_Does your life need to be anymore fulfilled than it already is!? I mean you already have Heath a really good tasting Human, and Erik your TRUE boyfriend. What ever else would you need LOREN BLAKE for!? _

I need to get a grip of my conscience before I do anything more to do with boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik's POV:

The sun started to arise on the east shining into my eyes; it felt like I was holding my hand in a naked flame the sensation started to spread through my body like a disease. I started to sprint as hard and as fast as my legs would take me, as fledglings we all sense more than we should, and as I was sprinting my curiosity got the better of me.

_She always acts funny when I mention Loren!_

My brain suddenly faulted at the idea rushing through my head like a broken record, it was disgusting and revolting, surely Zoey wouldn't she's not like Aphrodite or any other of her followers who Shaunee and Erin all like to call "Hags From Hell", which I've got to admit is totally true. While I was in my own world I realised my feet had travelled in a totally new direction I realised I was running toward Loren's poet in resident dorm.

_What shall I say? I'm not a man of violence? Or am I…_

I tried to be as quiet as possible, tip-toeing to the top I suddenly heard laughing, but it wasn't Zoey's even though I recognised the voice I decided to step away, I hate to get involved.

"Oh! Neferet! You are so funny!"

_Neferet?!?!_

Well, well. This has got to be gossip for the twins, so I had to watch from the gape in the doorway. The lights were dim and seductive and the smell of blood reeked its way through the hallway, even though I wasn't yet a full vampire my whole body craved it and wanted me to barge through the door way and drink down every last drop they had in their glasses.

"Loren! Look at that sun! I need to go."

"No. Stay. We can close the drapes."

Suddenly footsteps awoke me from my blood lust what looked like Loren went up to the old black drapes and closed them and tied the ropes into place so not even ray of sun could shine through.

"Better?" The husky man voice said.

I decided I better go before they could realise I was listening into their every word and move. Again I tried to make no noise but the last step gave in squeaking a loud and painful noise interrupting both Neferet and Loren from their conversation to come out to the doorsteps.

"Erik Night?" The sharp woman's voice commanded me to turn around, "You know it's dangerous for students to be out in hours of daylight! And what are you doing around here?"

Neferet was wearing a clingy red silk dress, which was very revealing in _every _place possible. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to hear my mind, and I knew straight away I was going to be in trouble, and so was Loren.

I could feel exactly what she extracted from my mind:

_That dress is too tight it cannot be possible, _She smiled at the remark

_I heard some of the conversation you was having, and…_

"And…?" She said playfully as she knew she could get the answer.

_And… I think Zoey's having a relationship with Loren._

"Loren…" She drew a breath then turned on him and shook with anger, "We are as it seems going to have to have a conversation about your stay here at The House Of Night. Now Erik," She turned back to me, "You need to go back to your dorm. I shall be having a word with you tomorrow as well. Goodnight." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Neferet's POV:

Erik took long strides in his steps, and for some reason his cheekbones seem to have gone up into a large cocky smile. I sucked in a breath and turned around in one small twist.

"It's working," I smiled, "It really is working!"

My shoes scratched against the floorboards with all the little jumps I was doing.

"Your right my love, it's working, like you said…" Loren's voice trailed off into the distance, but something was wrong with his voice. His voice was always easy for me to read, but his voice almost sounded like he was a mix of appalled and in love?!

"Loren! Where are you? What's the matter?"

"It's Zoey… There's something wrong. I can't work out what though…" His eyebrows instantly went into a straight bushy line.

"Neferet, I think this is serious… I just can't... Work out… What."

My blood pulsed faster through my cold venomous veins; my heart yearned to hear that she was dyeing a slow painful death. She always stole my thunder now, it's MY house of night not HERS. Ever since she turned up here everything she touched or even looked at changed. Jealousy had grown over every part of my body, I wished to be able to kill her, but Nyx would try to do something then at least. I was so confused it was hard to describe.

"I think… I think… She's…Pregnant." He spluttered.

Zoey's POV:

_Oh hell NO! HELL NO!_

_This cannot happen, not NOW, not EVER!_

My hand flipped up to my hair once more as I puked into the basin of this white clear sink.

_Child, I have never dreamed this would happen to anyone…Especially this. Your body has reacted really fast to this change already, but for this to happen may be a great danger to your life. _Nyx's voice filled my head, she sounded at least sorry for something, it was my fault not hers so it confused me a great deal when she was the one saying sorry.

I had to do something; I had to find some sort of answer.

((Sorry it's so short, I though that I hadn't done an update in a while and thought I should, but it had to be really quick. Sorry I know I'm neglecting this story a great deal and yes it may affect it in the long run but I have other projects to work on as well… x))


End file.
